Futile Ambitons
by chys
Summary: Naruto is living an empty life as hokage haunted by the knowledge of sasuke's relationship with his inner demon while sasuke tries to comes to the terms with a life without purpose. Kyuusasu sasunarusasu yaoi, bloodplay, violence, death and general angst
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the prologue to my first story. It will probably be fairly short 5-6 chapters. I am not sure about how to get someone to Beta my work...Any guidance would be much appreciated. if you don't like yaoi or amateur writing then you probably only here by mistake.

I do not own Naruto or affiliated medias. I do not make any money from the publishing of this story.

* * *

It is difficult to measure the true worth of someone from their achievements monetary, personal or otherwise because these individual aspects show the more accomplished side of an individual. One can learn infinitely more from their failures. It demonstrates far more of the essential essence of a person and their overriding ambitions.

iiii

Sasuke woke to a sore arse and dried blood. Kyuubi's obsession with blood play always made recovery harder. Yet, it was, he supposed, part of the allure. To be forced to surrender all his own preferences and desires and experience an entity removed from his own control. The burden of responsibility removed and all consequences belonging to another. Even the relapse didn't belong to him. Not really. The role of the demon was to tempt. He merely answered the call of the devil. His eyelids resisted his attempts to pry them open. Through hooded eyes Sasuke traced the indented impressions of his back within the thin gyprock of the inns. The cheap building unable to withstand the unrestrained strength of Kyuubi's claws.

iiii

Naruto's awakening was far different to every other that week. Kyuubi did not pace restlessly at the back of his mind, creating a headache beginning from the base of his head to slowly overtake all thought. He woke refreshed, sated. Kyuubi had visited Sasuke. While part of him wondered what had happened, whether they had spoken about him. He knew better to confront those memories. He had peeked once and had had nightmares for weeks. A sharp rap from the door pulled him from his reprieve. He exhaled slowly, and fixed his face as he grabbed the long robe. He opened the door.

Outside the ANBU snapped to attention. "Hokage-sama, we are awaiting your orders to do with the captured missing nin."

"Any other reports, sightings of dangerous individuals within our borders?" Naruto half wondered whether he should truly put faith in his elite warriors who missed his escapades.

"No, sir."

"Has Sakura given the all clear?" However, would there be any real point in trying to put the measures in place to prevent their meeting. It was an odd feeling really, to be jealous of yourself.

"Yes, sir."

"then hand them over to the interrogation squad and send out missives to the land of waves letting them know we have her." Really, it was Sasuke who was emotionally mutated. Why seek Kyuubi when he was prepared to offer so much more? Who would seek hate instead of love?

iiii

If one was to measure Naruto's life by his achievements surely you would believe him successful. It is his relentless and futile pursuit of Sasuke that is, of course, the most revealing.

* * *

please review and thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

For the Smiling Fox who is really the only reason I am continuing this. If anyone else is interested I am going to try and continue this-will probably a max of 10 chapters- this is my first stroy so all constructive criticisms is appreciated.

* * *

The hunters were more obvious than they really supposed, the metal glinted between leaves and trunks. The smooth, professionally massed produced head bands contrasted clear against the rough texture of the woods surrounding them. Each face a mimicry of each other, plain, boring, distinguished only by the single clean slice through the village symbol. Bounty hunters had no ethics, no motivation beyond a constant, insatiable bloodlust. Sasuke had rubbed shoulders with enough in the slums to know that offered bounties were an excuse to indulge, immune to village retribution. On his better days, Sasuke didn't even exist to these hyenas even when he stood among them. They had no real skills, vultures who tore apart the left overs of true predators.

Today, Kyuubi had done their work for them.

Every leap and step pulled at barely healed scabs, opening fresh wounds to paint his body in precious blood. Every landing and twist used muscles that wouldn't even be fit to bear his weight next week. Lame and injured Sasuke left a distinct trail, his only hope was outrunning them.

The dull thud of a kunai into the branch before his hand was a clear reminder of how clearly that endeavour was failing.

* * *

Naruto was beyond all limits of emotional control. His office was shattered and chaotic: his anger needed some valve to relieve the pressure since he could not sharpen it, whittle it down to a precise needle that he wanted to drive through the hearts of self-centred archaic elders who refused to develop any sense of ethical guidelines.

Naruto did not flinch as the wooden door of the office rebounded from his stone walls. His world quickly became a mess of pink bristles. Sakura's embraces could do that to a man.

"they don't even care, 6 months of meticulously collected evidence- 2 ANBU teams- with official paperwork and I get –'your claims cannot be substantiated'"

"Is there anything else we can do?"

Naruto could not quite bring himself to meet Sakura's hopeful eyes

"Psh, of course, but the older political factions will incite a revolt if they thought I could rule independently of their council."

"So…"

"I try again- surely there is some evidence I can provide to uncover a moral conscience beneath their full money pockets"

"I don't understand how they can act so obviously against village laws: the 3rd Hokage made it illegal for Konoha to deal with slave trading nations"

"I know Sakura"


	3. Chapter 3

so again- please review still looking for beta- thanks for reading

* * *

Naruto's week had gone from bad to worse.

Kyuubi's visits to Sasuke had become more and more predictable. So Naruto had made hunters available to capture Sasuke in his weakened state.

10 ANBU operative

4 made it back

2 comatose

1 paralysed

1 catatonic

Every death, every injury was carved into his flesh. How selfish was he prepared to be?

Being Hokage meant putting the needs of the village before his own yet here he stood sacrificing the lives of others to make up for his own failures. And then he was alone.

Naruto's fingers idly worked over the smooth wood of his desk. Age and use wearing the grain down. The history of a nation witnessed before this unassuming bulky piece of furniture now standing watch over the future. A silent judgement- could he persist-would this legacy be broken and cut off. When Naruto was younger; Hokage was synonymous with recognition with love. Reality had transformed it into the pain of unattained ideals. Chains of responsibility restrict the freedom that old bonds gifted him with.

Naruto had been reduced to a marionette.

Kyubbi's laugh shuddered through his entire body: _"It's easy to end it"_

"What exchange one puppet master for another."

_"At least with me you can be with him_"

"Sorry, Kyuubi but I love this village more then I resent the prison it has become."

_"Perhaps, but Sasuke is beyond both."_

"And if it was me he wanted perhaps it would be different. I won't free you so that your fucked up relationship can continue without limit."

_"Someone's jealous."_

"Of course I am jealous and if I could, I wouldn't let you anywhere near him. If I can't have him neither can you."

_"No one has Sasuke. He is still free that's why I keep getting out: I want to break him."_

* * *

Sasuke was only vaguely aware of himself as an entity separate from the continuous stream of chakra he had become- disconnected from the solidity of time, space, matter. This jutsu was the apple, it taunted him, the taste of the void on the tip of his tongue, no pain or joy, nothing, merely nothing and the freedom it promised. Yet one small part could not completely surrender himself- and so he returned. Each time a new incarnate of the last Uchia. Always drawn back to the concrete, sharp, cutting pain of reality.

It shouldn't really be surprising, he was a masochist.

Sasuke was surrounded by the sound of human life, imprinting on his newly existing sense. Newborn flesh to be inundated with the harsh tedium of actuality. Anchoring mind, soul and flesh to Sisyphus' struggle. Yet, the tedium was interrupted, something was different. Sasuke's stillness reverberated through the forest, all focus joining with his. The sanctity of peaceful expectation shattered by the horrors of morally upright. The still was disrupted by the most unnatural thought that had ever occurred to Sasuke.

"I need to see Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. I wrote faster for you and a bit more than normal. Sorry for the cliffie. I tried to write more dialogue but it didn't really fit. Thank you all so much for reading and I apologise for any spelling mistakes. Love the reviews. Will try to get something else up within the month. No promises. Much love

chys

* * *

Iron collars leave clear marks on the individual. Every movement embedded the tiny barbs from the underside of the worn collars into fragile flesh, opening new wounds and widening the old. Sleep is an arduous process; it does not come easily but is a battle to descend into a brief respite from pain. The stillness of sleep is considered beneficial by traders because it allows the skin to heal over barbs and so awakening will bring the onslaught of more pain. The rising sun brings the next march greeted by screams of pain as the collars dig flesh from the necks without any hope for lasting peace. Then night comes and the pain is paused, and then the sun rises and it begins. The march to their slavery a painful process of healing and tearing until the only concept of pleasure is the absence of pain. Only masters can control pain so they make a covenant, they will no longer be people if the pain will just end. The collars are removed but they bare the mark eternally into their skin a naked collar they can't be conscious off and all thought of freedom vanished. The Kingdom made their money off slavery, they were infamous, and no other nation was capable of breaking people of any sense of autonomy and humanity so completely.

They created collars not so masters could identify the slaves but so that slaves would realise they were less than human themselves. An industry entirely reliant on the dehumanisation and suffering of others. The epitome of human suffering.

* * *

Sasuke had dealt with them enough while with Orochimaru- they were vile. Kabuto had had to stop using them to find menial labour and test subjects because Sasuke massacred any business traders and all their merchandise whenever they got within 15 km of whatever base they were in. Sasuke saw it as his act of charity.

So it was not out of concern for Konoha or any of its inhabitants that Sasuke found himself before the boundary of the village. The dense forest merely a foot behind him. He could turn and leave. No one would notice or really care and with Naruto so busy dealing with looming crisis Kyuubi wouldn't get free to catch up.

The choice was an illusion though. Sasuke could never bear to be a coward even if it was only in his own eyes.

* * *

Narto felt them approaching, the chakra signal a siren song pulling him from his meetings, from his desk, from his duties. Each metre covered niggling at the remaining control and concentration.

Kyuubi was throwing himself against the bit- _"too close, he is coming to me."_

"to us" Naruto added

'Let him come all the way, we will not be hasty, act carefully, gently enough, subtly enough and we won't be able to leave he won't want to."

This mantra was all that kept Naruto in his seat, Kyuubi's claws destroying the arm rests, the only sign of the slipping control. The fox wasn't paying attention to Naruto- he was consumed by Sasuke's approach which surprisingly for Naruto made him easier to control.

The only action Naruto had taken was to warn the ANBU- let the Uchiua through.

His voice came from the window: "You have better control then I expected, to hold beoth yourself and Kyuubi back. It is more than your mother was capable of."

Naruto's desire rippled through his body, Sasuke had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

so I am a hypocrit. I'll not deny it. this was supposed to be here much earlier I actually wrote most of it 2 weeks ago but then I did 2 weeks straight of 10 hour days- I wasn't quite ready to be without any energy. so thats my very poor excuse I hope you will forgive me and if not. I completely understand.

so yeah here it is. you will probably hate the ending and I will not deny I can't see another chapter coming for a while.

thanks for reading I appreciate all reviews. much love chys

* * *

The giant fox threw himself against the gates of his prison, all weight focused on the seal, his lock and key. Every single tail was curled around and between bars binding themselves to Naruto's mind as leverage, the force pushing apart connections between memories, skills, emotions. It was a futile attempt to rip his mind apart and take control.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Once you let Kyuubi out to satisfy his desires, we could perhaps have a civilised conversation, well, I say civilised but that would go best if for once you didn't talk and pay attention."

"We must have very different ideas of civilisation if you consider death threats and a hasty get aways a decent attempt at civility or conversation."

"well aren't we prickly- I understand that people under stress do act out and Hokage, I completely understand if it's a bit much for you. It would explain the ease with which the Kyuubi visits."

"I am handling it just fine."

"oh so you are well aware of the slave trafficking being protected by your official seal."

Naruto was aware of everything around him, within him, Kyuubi's continuing struggles, Sasuke's scent, the difference in his clothes (longer sleeves to cover the Kyuubi's marks), the mess of paperwork occupying his desk, his official robes on the wall, the ANBU guards outside, the traps he set that morning. It was suddenly very necessary to note everything, observe, record, delay. Sasuke would allow no respite his voice a long deadly needle piercing through any diversion he used, any way of regaining control.

"I am more than happy to kill the elders for you, any others involved."

He couldn't, too many innocents would get caught in the crossfire, they were his responsibility. A cold hand hovered over his cheek almost a caress, Naruto turned into Sasuke's palm nuzzling within the rare comfort he offered. It was Naruto's responsibility.

"No, not now and when it happens I want to be the one to do it."

Sasuke didn't respond and then he withdrew. Naruto let the silence echo between them before he continued.

"Are there any official records or reports about your vendetta against the slavers?"

"mostly within Orochimaru's camps but since a I killed him they have disintegrated and spread out so it should be pretty well known."

"would you be willing to attack the kingdom and their trafficking under my direction?"

"that would depend on what I would get for obedience?"

"konoha resources on the sly and as an extra bonus no ANBU hunting you and slowing you down. But you are not allowed to kill the slaves. I will not facilitate a massacre of innocents."

"why? They aren't truly people anymore, there is more mercy in ending…"

"they can be rehabilitated."

"are you truly so naïve? You have no idea what they endure, what the kingdom does to create them or destroy what they were."

"and how would you have any idea? They will be rehabilitated."

"I will consider it."

"it is non-negotiable"

"and if I refuse."

"if you refuse my help but continue in an attack. I will kill you before I allow you to perpetrate a massacre."

"really, you will kill me well I am glad someone grew some balls and learnt the futility of capture. Still, what could possibly make you think you will be successful?"

"I will release all leashes on Kyuubi and let him hunt you down and before you die I will cut out your eyes and give them to the village. Your death will be beneficial to the village. Doesn't the thought just burn you?"

"Fine, I accept but only on the condition that the elders and anyone knowingly involved is dealt with in a manner I would consider just."

"Deal. But fail and your retribution remains the same."

Sasuke smirked.

"Fairs fair."

Then he was gone. Naruto systematically relaxed all his muscles sure within the knowledge that Sasuke would come back. That's when Kyuubi broke free.

* * *

200 kilometres away.

The tree next to sauske collapsed unable to bear the weight of the king of demons. Sasuke turned and smiled, opening his arms.

"hello, Kyuubi"

And then the fox struck.


End file.
